Power Shift
by Emerald-Shadow-Knight
Summary: Who would have thought this? A mouthy Englishman, and an Estonian computer whiz, bringing the world to its knees? Now rated M for safety. May also contain OOC spots at times.
1. God bless us everyone

This is my first attempt at writing something completely different other than the usual stuff I write. Or maybe it isn't. I don't know. At the least, it's in the future.

...I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><em>June 26th, 20XX<em>

_Location: Madrid, Spain_

Antonio couldn't remember how far he had been running. He couldn't remember how long, either. All he knew was he had to stay on his feet, or his death was certain.

Well, he already knew his death was certain. He was simply buying time for the others to escape to safe territory. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Anything if it meant Lovino was safe.

Having searched for a proper hiding spot, the Spaniard took shelter in an alley. His lungs burned as he struggled to take in air. His legs ached, although he was far from done. The one that was chasing him would not stop until he found him.

Fighting the screaming pain in his lungs and legs, Antonio resumed running, looking behind him. It was still tailing him, that inhuman red scope boring through the distance between them. Slowly, but surely, that...thing was catching up with him.

Antonio couldn't tell whether it was a man, or a machine. Either way, it -he- wanted him dead. He hadn't an inking of why this would be. He hadn't done anything to this person.

Turning back to the road ahead, he eventually made his way to an abandoned house.

Locking the door, he looked for any source of light. He couldn't find one, so Antonio was resigned to stumbling blindly in the dark, until he nearly tripped over something.

"_Aye, Carumba! _What is this-" Feeling whatever he hit, the Spaniard inspected it and realized it was a flight of stairs. Quickly, he ran up to the second floor, running into the nearest room and locking that door as well.

Feeling safe, for the moment at least, Antonio walked over to the window and looked out at what remained of his capital. The buildings were destroyed and on fire. All of his citizens had either fled or died. To see such carnage was horrific.

Looking out into the distance, he could see the vehicle speeding off into the opposite direction. He knew said vehicle contained his adoptive son and several dear friends of his. He didn't want this same fate to befall them.

Looking down, and back into the darkened room, Antonio knew what this meant. He had only a short while left before he was gunned down. It would only be a matter of time before his pursuer located his hiding place. Turning back to the window, he looked up to the sky.

"Are you there?" He whispered heavenward. I'll be dead soon. If that's true, can you do a favor for me?"

Antonio could hear the door downstairs be smashed open. He had better make this quick, then.

"If it is possible," he continued, "I want you to look after my friends, and my boy. You will at least fulfill that wish, _si?_" He turned, facing the door, and facing his fate. "Protect _mi hijo. _Protect Lovino for me. _Por favor?" _

Finally, the door to his room came down, effectively rendering it to splinters. Antonio looked the cyborg right in its mismatched eyes, before closing his own. Whatever way he was going down, he was ready for it.

...

Even at this distance, Lovino could hear the explosion come from the remains of the town. The Italian strained his eyes to see if he could possibly make out what happened.

"It happened...didn't it? He's really..." The driver and passenger up front appeared not to pay him any mind. As the town got further and further away, Lovino could feel tears well up in his eyes. Whether they were from sadness or anger, or even both, he wasn't sure.

As said tears spilled down his cheeks, he clenched his fists and banged down onto the vehicle, taking his anger out that way.

"_**You bastard! You stupid, tomato-sucking Spaniard! Why'd you send me away without** _**_you?"_** Lovino beat his fists as hard as he could, attempting to leave some kind of dent in the thing. At this point, the two up front looked over at him.

"Will you stop that? It's not going to make the situation any better!" Francis said, somehow keeping both hands on the wheel as he steered.

"He is right, Lovino," Roderich, the other person up front, said, "Taking your anger out that way will not bring him back."

"Actually," Francis continued, "try to keep Gilbert from falling out of the back there, will you?"

The Italian looked over at the unconscious albino next to him. Not knowing what they meant, he brought him into his lap and held him with both arms. With his hold on Gilbert, Lovino looked out at the town again.

His tears kept falling. He had lost someone very close to him, and this had not been the first time this had happened. He knew how high the stakes were.

Hopefully, he could survive long enough to see the end of this conflict.

* * *

><p>I'm still writing Tel pere, tel fils, so don't worry. I haven't given up on that story yet. You will see Matthew's baby soon enough there. I just wanted to try a change of pace.<p>

So...R&R, no flames?


	2. We're a broken people

Disclaimer: Still don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>The group had finally gotten to the hidden base. Lovino carried Gilbert in with Roderich while Francis parked the vehicle.<p>

The two of them looked around the place, seeing nothing but solemn faces and sad eyes. The Italian followed the Austrian to the room they would be staying in, so that their comatose friend could have a place to, well, be comatose.

Lovino could almost feel the dark aura coming from the rest of the group. They were all affected by the conflict that was going on. And none of them truly knew what would happen.

...

"Okay, now where the hell am I supposed to put him?" Lovino looked around the cramped room, trying to find a place to set Gilbert. Roderich motioned toward a pile of blankets beneath the window.

"Set him there and then cover him up. I don't want to risk him getting cold." As Lovino did so, Francis came in, holding a cell phone.

"I still cannot get a signal out here. At this rate, we will all be doomed before we are able to contact Alfred. Not to mention we haven't found Mathieu and Peter yet."

Roderich had heard the news that the two mentioned by Francis had mysteriously gone missing. Matthew had seemingly vanished into thin air (and actually disappeared, not the usual vanishing act he pulled), and Peter had gone missing about a week ago.

"Isn't it sad? I find the hood and the bear, but no trace of the boy they belong to." At this point, said bear lumbered in and sniffed at the sleeping albino on the floor. The Frenchman watched him as they talked.

"He disappeared a few days before Peter, correct?" Roderich said. Francis nodded in response.

"Peter's parents have been searching the area for any trace of him, but so far, no luck. They're running out of leads, as well..." Those in the room looked at each other in a mix of fear, despair, and worry. The Frenchman shook himself out of it, though.

"It doesn't mean we'll give up, though! We'll keep looking for them, no matter what." Francis walked over and picked Kumajiro up, who had now resorted to straddling Gilbert's face and was licking his forehead.

"In the meantime, I'll continue the efforts to contact Alfred. He may know where Mathieu has gone."With that, Francis tucked the little polar bear under his arm and walked out. Now Roderich was left alone with Lovino and Gilbert.

The Italian looked at the comatose man, then to the other man. "So, what the hell happened to him?" He said in an awkward attempt to make conversation. Roderich hung his head slightly and looked away.

"It came to the house before he and I met up with Francis. I had...wanted to go over strategies on what to do with him and Elizabeta. We were sure that we could find a way to sabotage his plans and take him down with others' help..." Roderich sighed and held his face in his hands.

"And what exactly happened?" The Italian was confused. So going over plans was enough to send a man into a coma? It made no sense.

At this, Roderich looked back up. "What happened was..._he _came." The Austrian didn't need to elaborate on who he was. He looked up and stared Lovino straight in the eye.

"It was without warning. One minute, Gilbert was laughing and proclaiming his 'awesomeness', and the next, there was a gaping hole in my wall. I swear, I couldn't believe he had already targeted us." Roderich paused again, taking a deep breath this time. "I tried to take both of them with me, but Elizabeta insisted on staying. That woman..."

"That still doesn't answer my question! What the hell happened to him?" Lovino pointed at Gilbert, and Roderich glared at him to sit down.

"I was just getting to that. Anyway, she insisted on trying to buy us time. When you have a frying pan against some kind of powerful gun, though...She didn't stand a chance. Almost immediately after we started running, she was...blown away by him. He showed her no mercy whatsoever. Gilbert saw the whole thing, and the shock of it caused him to fall into what you see now."

"I myself didn't see, I was looking away. I could hear it though, and it was guaranteed to not a pleasant death. And so...here we are."

Lovino's eyes widened at the details. Gilbert must certainly have been close with Elizabeta. Otherwise, her death would not have had such an effect on him. So there was something he had in common with the man.

"We have all lost someone in this conflict, Lovino. Those two have taken many who are dear to us. If you claim not to care...you are lying." The Italian looked at his face. Though his voice was stern, he had tears in his eyes.

Roderich got to his feet and made his way to the door. "I have to help the others. Dinnertime is in twenty minutes. Until then, do what you will." Now he left, leaving Lovino with Gilbert.

Seeing nothing else to do in the room, Lovino turned to Gilbert and looked at him with a certain look in his eyes. The spot Kumajiro had licked on him was still a bit damp. Reaching out, the Italian wiped the spot dry, almost nonchalantly.

"I heard what had happened to your brother. He was that potato bastard, right?" Lovino whispered to him, though it was obvious he wouldn't receive an answer. "I lost my brother, too. I heard they committed suicide together. Given what the alternative was...looks like they picked a damn good choice."

The Italian pulled back and sighed. "I guess...they'd rather die together than be blown apart? I don't know..." He moved closer to lay down to Gilbert. "Now you lost your friend, and I lost that tomato bastard. I guess...you and I aren't so different?"

No answer. If Lovino didn't know any better, the albino may as well have been dead. Hopefully he could come out of this.

Looking at Gilbert's still face, Lovino settled down closer to him and closed his eyes. It would only be for a few minutes, but he didn't care. Unconscious or not, at least he wasn't dead.

...

"So! Antonio is dead. That leaves his land open for taking over. How smashing," Arthur said as he received the written report from his silent minion. He looked down at the other man, the one who had done the deed. With his head bowed and on one knee, Eduard remained quiet as he gloated over this delicious little accomplishment.

"You're done for the day. You're dismissed." The Estonian stood up, and Arthur saw his mismatched eyes looking back at him. That soul-piercing red color seemed to bore into his mind. Eduard stared, saying nothing, before turning to go.

Once the cyborg was gone, Arthur laid back in his fancy chair (Not Busby's chair. That was strapped on a ceiling somewhere else) and thought to himself while humming. Finally, after all this time, he would get his revenge on all the nations that mistreated him in the past. He had planned it all from the beginning, and he was pleased with himself.

Of course, he couldn't follow through with it on his own. He needed a nation who had little to no bad blood with him. Someone who he could work with. And that was where Eduard came in.

Eduard had mostly kept quiet during the world meetings, so it would have surely been a shock when Arthur approached him with a proposition that would supposedly help them both.

Of course, Arthur didn't tell him that he would be subjected to body modification of shocking levels. The Estonian had eventually become part-machine, lost his memories by some strange occurrence, and he no longer spoke at all.

Oh, well. Better to be quiet than to argue with every little thing he had to do. Arthur was glad he could rely on him to do his job.

And what a job he did. Soon, Arthur would have what he wanted, thanks to Eduard. He would be sure he was rewarded as well.

Until then, however, there were many hurdles in the road to success. And Arthur would make sure every single one was overcome.

* * *

><p>This fanfic may get confusing to readers. That might be because sometimes I confuse myself while typing. Just saying that now.<p>

You know the drill, readers.

-lyudesshadow


	3. Living under loaded gun

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, there would be a _heck _of a lot more crack pairings going on.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Francis awoke rather early to a quiet base. He had done so ever since all of this started. He had felt Alfred could be of help, given how close the two of them were, but the Frenchman's efforts so far yielded nothing.<p>

He checked the other rooms to make sure everyone was still asleep. When he got to Tino and Berwald's room, it was empty. The two of them had gone out already to look for Peter. Their determination to look for him at this hour was quite admirable.

If Francis weren't so preoccupied to contact Alfred, he'd do the same for Matthew. He knew, however, that his boy was somewhere out there, away from Arthur's clutches, at least.

Going outside into the dark of the early morning, Francis began to search for any kind of signal. Of course, there would either be none at all, or a very weak one. Neither would do the job. This was going to take a while.

He went to one spot, nothing. He moved to another spot, and there was nothing, either. He then moved out to a place a little farther, and unfortunately, no luck.

Francis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to be outside all day again. If only there was some way to reinforce any signals out here, in the middle of nowhere.

But like it or not, it had to be done. If anyone could aid them, it was Alfred. It was all a matter of finding him.

...

_"You're Ed__uard Von Bock, right?" The Estonian looked up at whoever it was speaking to him. He immediately knew who when he saw the rather large eyebrows. _

_"That is correct," he said as he packed up his laptop. "How may I help you, Mister Kirkland?"_

_Arthur leaned in a little closer and gave a smirk. He made sure no one else could hear them. "I have this little favor I ask of you. Just in case you ask, you're the only one who can help."_

_Had Eduard known what would be in store for him, he would've said no. But he felt he should hear this offer, first. _

_"See, I have this problem, and I wanted to ask someone else, but... I felt since you and I don't really have a bad history together, you'd be the best candidate for what I need. Just come over to my place and I'll explain everything. What do you say?"_

_Eduard was still a bit wary, but he eventually decided that there was no harm in the matter. "I don't see why not."_

_"Smashing!" Arthur said, in a loud voice that made a few others turn to look at them. "I'll see you after the meetings are over."_

_As soon as the next meeting began, Eduard had put away his laptop and mulled over what had just been said to him. He and Arthur never spoke to each other much, so this was very much out of the blue for him. _

_But there couldn't be anything wrong with this, right?  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_**-Scanning... Please wait... Loading...Loading...-**_

_**-Memory Retrieval... 12%**** Complete-**_

Eduard opened his eyes. The room was still rather pitch-black, indicating the sun hadn't risen quite yet. He looked over to the digital alarm clock on the nightstand.

The bright green numbers read **4:05** **A.M.** Arthur would still be in bed, and wouldn't wake for a few hours or so. That gave him time to be alone, without being given orders. Quietly, so as to make little noise, he got up.

The cyborg walked out into the hall. Like his room, and presumably the rest of the house, it was cold and dark. When he walked by Arthur's room, he could hear him giggling in his sleep. He certainly seemed to be having a good dream.

Other than that, there wasn't much sound in the place. Eduard quickly found the front door and went outside.

Once he was out, the Estonian found the usual road he took when he woke up early. It had become routine for him to do so. At least, along with taking orders and killing people. Thankfully, he didn't have to be told to do this.

The road wasn't very wide, or very long. He was the only one who ever walked it, so no one would encounter him, either. If someone did see him, his blaring red eye would likely unnerve them.

After reaching the end, Eduard came to the edge of the cliff, like always. He sat down onto the ground and watched the crashing waves. He honestly could sit here for hours and be left alone with his thoughts.

He wouldn't ever say what was on his mind to Arthur. As he looked down at his hand and legs, he wished to himself he'd made another decision. One that hadn't cost him three limbs and half his face. But it had happened. There was no way he'd ever get those limbs back.

He could, however, recover his memories. Somewhere, locked away deep in his mind, they were waiting to be rediscovered.

Until he did find them, though, he'd keep looking. For now, the Estonian sat on the ground, waiting for the sun to rise.

* * *

><p>Hopefully, soon, the story will make sense to all of you. For now, though, yeah, pretty confusing, even to me.<p>

You know the drill.

-lyudesshadow


	4. And it can't be outfought

Yes, I changed my penname. Felt like I had to.

Also, human names for some characters and Australian slang usage in this chapter. And for the name clarification, Aidan=Australia, Alpin=Scotland.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and if you know why, I do not own "The Catalyst" by Linkin Park, either.

* * *

><p>Those in the base had begun to awaken, and ready to start the day. Francis was still outside, searching for signals, and Berwald and Tino hadn't returned yet. Breakfast was being served for everyone, with Lovino waiting for his bowl.<p>

He had to sit across a weird child who kept looking at him. It was as if the little boy was trying to read his mind. The Italian didn't want to make a scene, so he stayed quiet. This went on as everyone got their bowls and plates.

"Kuzey, quit starin' at 'im," the man next to him finally said. "It's rude." Lovino looked at the one who was talking.

"Hey," he said. Lovino only nodded in greeting. He must have lost someone important to him, too. Roderich was right. He had asked around a little while ago, and everyone had given him names of who they lost, dead or not.

It wasn't as though he was expecting any special treatment. He just didn't think everyone would have had the same problem, he thought maybe someone's loved ones were spared. Apparently not. He couldn't help but feel left out, though, in a way.

When he received his food, Lovino couldn't help but think of Antonio, and how he wished he'd have come with them. His last moments couldn't have been pleasant.

The tomato bastard was an idiot. The Italian should have insisted on bringing him along. First it was his younger brother, and now his adoptive father.

He looked around as he ate. The survivors had their own little one, or their very close friend to talk to. Lovino didn't have such a person. He came here practically alone. There was no one he could truly open up to, and his only real company was in a coma.

Deciding to keep his thoughts to himself, he sat there, chewing his breakfast, and watching the others converse.

...

"Berwald, I don't think we'll ever find him," Tino said as he and his partner searched for their little boy. Some time after they came to the base, Peter had somehow gotten separated from them. They had been looking for them ever since.

"D'n't worry. He sh'ld be out here s'me'wh're," Berwald grunted in response. The two of them had seen their relatives be killed before their eyes, like many , unlike the others, they didn't really take the whole conflict thing completely seriously.

When Eduard arrived at their house, the Nordics had started up their usual antics with them. They basically pointed out that he wasn't a Nordic like them, despite his insistence in the past that he was. When he didn't answer, they kept trying it. Soon, Eduard's response was to blow the Norwegian man's head off.

Now they knew he was serious. Amidst the fighting, Berwald and Tino managed to escape with Peter. The other two weren't so lucky, following their brother's gruesome fate.

When they arrived at the main base, Tino had to dry Peter's tears, knowing the boy had just lost three of his favorite uncles. He certainly wouldn't take the trauma well, knowing the man who did it worked for his own brother.

As if things for the couple weren't bad enough, their boy had disappeared a few days after arriving. There was little, if any trace of him.

Of course, there was panicking. Then, worrying about where he could possibly have gone. And finally, a search party to find him.

"You're right, Berwald. I know he's out there somewhere," the Finn said, trying his best to put a smile on. "We just have to keep looking for him." His taller partner gave a firm nod.

With that, the two resumed their search, hoping for the best.

...

"As if I'd ever eat one of his meals!" Aidan threw his plate of scorched food at the wall of his cell. He would rather starve than eat one of Arthur's meals. He didn't trust the man, since he did throw him in here. Apparently, the Australian would've caused trouble, like the rest of those who were locked up, or worse.

Rolling onto his back, Aidan could hear the man in the adjacent cell moving around.

"Aidan! You all righ' in there, lad?" He called out to him.

"Ah, she'll be apples, Alpin. Just not wanting to eat," he said as he flopped onto the floor. "Also just hating what the English mongrel's putting us through."

There was chuckling coming from the Scot. "Don' we all know that feelin'. Still cannae believe the goon put us in 'ere, meself."

Aidan didn't exactly know Alpin all that well. All he really knew was that he and Arthur were brothers, though they obviously didn't get along. He was someone to talk to, though, given the Australian's own siblings had been taken away from him. It was just good to know he wasn't completely alone in here.

Sitting up again, the young man called to his companion. "Alpin, you think we'll get out of here?"

"'Course we will, laddie," came the answer after a short pause. "Then when we do, we'll find the others, an' then we'll put the bloomin' idiot in 'is place. Sound like a plan?"

"It certainly does, mate!" The two men exchanged cheery banter for a while after that. It was good to know that despite the circumstances, they could find a reason to laugh and get to know each other.

* * *

><p>This chapter is more filler than anything, really. I'm trying to flesh out more of the story, as well as give insight on most of the living characters.<p>

Well, you know the drill, right?

-Emerald-Shadow-Knight


	5. It can't be outdone

Don't be shy. I'm not evil or anything. Even if you just read the most recent chapter, leave a review. It'd be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or "The Catalyst" by Linkin Park.

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone had returned. Francis still hadn't contacted Alfred, and Berwald and Tino still had no Peter. The mood in the base seemed to be a bit down.<p>

In that case, Lovino didn't want to be inside. He sat out in the front of the base, watching the stars. He couldn't help but imagine that two of them were his brother and Antonio. It was bizarre, but he did it anyway.

"Hey, kid, y' all right?" The Italian looked to see the masked man from earlier, sans the little boy.

"I'm as fine as I'll ever be," Lovino said as he scooched over to make room for him. The two sat in awkward silence, before one broke the ice.

"So... S'been a while, eh, kid?"

"Sure has, Sadik," Lovino said, recalling the time he was little. The Italian certainly had grown up in that time.

"Sucks tha' we had t' reunite like this, huh? Heard from Roderich." Lovino could only nod as Sadik talked.

"Ya know, ya ain't th' only one. Ever'one here can relate to ya. Ya ain't alone." The Turk patted the Italian's back. "Wouldn' have anythin' to live fer myself if Kuzey died with Heracles n' Gupta. S' too sudden. Kuzey was th' only one tha' didn't get blown t' pieces."

The young boy from earlier came outside, standing still until Sadik stood up and at his side. "We're goin' back in. Ya comin'?"

Lovino looked up at the stars one more time, as if to see if they could tell him something. He then stood up with them, and went back in to be with the others.

...

"Toris, I don't think we're safe here," Raivis said as he and his brother made their way through the eerily silent house. The place had already been attacked, and the fact the remains of the others were still there made it all the more spooky.

"It fine. I'm sure he doesn't hit places twice. Now come on. I think our old beds are still intact." The two went upstairs, to their old room. It was amazing that this room hadn't been torn apart like the rest of them.

Seeing their old beds, Raivis opted to stay awake, and keep watch. Ever since this whole conflict started, the two were inseparable. It simply wasn't fair to see their own brother, hunting down others in the world.

It was that other bastard's fault. He was the one who targeted Eduard for his plan. Now, everyone had begun to fall like dominoes. It was because of him that both of them, amongst any survivors, were always on the run.

The boy looked over at the beds. Toris had already fallen asleep, tossing and turning. Surely he wouldn't wake up if Raivis went downstairs to go to the bathroom?

Making sure he was asleep, Raivis slowly made his way down the steps, making as little noise as possible. He could already see Ivan's mutilated corpse on the floor, along with Katushya's and Natalia's.

If he looked closer, he saw Natalia clutching at her brother's leg. Even in death, she had wanted to be with him. The Latvian did all he could to look away. It was simply too disgusting to look at. The house would have been simply ghoulish enough at night.

After reaching the bathroom and doing his business, Raivis hightailed it back to his post. He didn't want to be in the same room as those three. He and Toris were the only two in the house still alive, and they were going to keep it that way.

...

_"Eduard, when are you going to get home tonight? I want to know how much I have to make for dinner." __The Estonian didn't know what to tell his older brother. __Hopefully he could give him an honest, but still good answer._

_"I'm not sure. I think Mister Arthur will feed me, though." Granted, Arthur's cooking was known to be atrocious, __but at least Toris didn't have to do as much, and something was better than nothing._

_Toris still didn't look too sure about the__ situation, however. "I can't get what Arthur possibly needs that involves you. You've never talked to him before now, have you?" _

_Eduard simply shrugged. "It can't be too dangerous, can it?" With that, he hugged the Lithuanian and made his way to the door. "You'll have to be the one that helps Raivis to sleep tonight, depending on how long I'll be gone."_

_Then, he left the house to go to Arthur's, not knowing what he had just gotten himself into._

_..._

_**-Scanning... Please wait... Loading...Loading...-**_

_**-Memory Retrieval... 25%**** Complete-**_

Eduard was being subjected to another of Arthur's tirades. Apparently, Aidan and Alpin weren't behaving properly. Something about them plotting against him, and one of them drew graffiti depicting him doing something impossible to himself.

He had heard this numerous times. The smallest slight against the Englishman was enough to be warranted as a grave crime. He actually wasn't listening, just looking at a certain red spot on the floor.

"And would you believe the two of them are actually...are you even listening to me?" Eduard snapped his head back to look at him. "If you're thinking about him, I assure you, the little git got in the way. Now don't look at me, like that," he said as his words were met with a grimace.

It was bad when the killer cyborg frowned upon what you did. But personally, Arthur didn't really care anymore. He had finished his ranting, and left after telling Eduard about his next target.

After he left, Eduard went over to the red spot, and bent down and touched it. It was already drying. Knowing who had been subject to the abrupt end that led to this, he hung his head.

He saw what happened. He saw that poor child's life cut short before his very eyes. All because he supposedly "got in the way."

Yes, the cyborg had killed more than Arthur had, but that was only because he was told to. It was just part of the job. He had no way of backing out of it now.

For now, all he could do was take orders like a good little soldier.

...

Francis was almost at the end of his rope. His efforts yielded little, if any results. At this rate, all of them would be eradicated before he even located Alfred.

The Frenchman was tired, and listless. Getting up, he walked through the quiet hallways of the base. Most of the others had gone to bed already. It was only until he got to the main room that he heard Roderich talking to himself.

Most of what the Austrian was saying was hard to hear. Francis strained his hearing to get what he said.

"A frying pan, Elizabeta? What in God's name were you thinking? You knew you were no match for him. You...You fool..."

Francis could hear Roderich's voice breaking at the last two words. Try as he might to use biting words to describe her, it was clear he missed his ex-wife. He knew that feeling with Matthew.

"Roderich..." The Austrian jumped, then looked up at him. "I think you should go to bed. No good being up at this hour." Roderich apparently wanted to retort back with something, but decided not to, and just went back to his own room.

This whole thing was a mess. Granted, Arthur and Francis weren't all that fond of each other, but Francis would never have known that this would happen. Now, the Frenchman had to search for Arthur's former charge for help.

Maybe...one more try tonight wouldn't hurt? Francis pulled out the equipment he carried around at all times, setting it up accordingly. He searched for any strong signals, all the while praying he had luck on his side.

There was one signal that was decent! Francis used it, typing in the information he had about Alfred, and watching it search.

"Hey! Anyone there?" It took all of Francis' willpower not to screech out in joy. He had finally succeeded in his objective. Telling the American who he was, he explained the situation in its entirety.

...

Sucked, I know. But I'm working on it!

Happy V-day, and don't forget to review!

-Emerald-Shadow-Knight


	6. It can't be outmatched

More fan human names used here for future reference. Maybe not in this chapter, but likely later on in the story. Brace yourselves, they're terrible.

New Zealand=Alex (couldn't choose a gender) Wy=Ashley, Ireland=Angus, and Wales=Andrus. (Noticing a pattern here?)

I do not own Hetalia or the lyrics to "The Catalyst" by Linkin Park.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Alpin." Aidan said when he was sure Arthur wasn't there. "How'd you get involved in all this?"<p>

The Scot sighed, then gave his answer. "'S rather 'ard not t' be involved, when the one doing all this business is yer wee lil' brother." The Australian nodded. "I guess pickin' on the lad when 'e was a wee boy dinnae help, either. Guess this 'ole thing was me an' the boys' fault."

"Hey, mate. Don't put all the blame on yourself. You had no way of knowing it would lead to this." Aidan received no answer at first, before hearing what sounded like a chuckle.

"Yer a good lad, ye know that?" The Australian couldn't help but blush.

"Well, you ain't half-bad yourself, Alpin." The two kept denying their compliments back and forth, before finally agreeing and laughing. It was always good to share happy times, even when the rest of the world was falling apart.

...

Kiku felt the sting on his face as Arthur administered another slap to his face. To see his former ally so drunk with power and rage was simply jarring.

"Tell me where the remaining two are, you git! Tell me, and maybe I'll consider letting you go." The Japanese man said nothing, betraying nothing of Yao and Im Yong's whereabouts. He already lost all the others. His relationship with the other two wasn't the best, but they were all he had left.

"Asa-san...what has happened to you?" Kiku could already feel a handprint beginning to form on his cheek. He looked to the other man for help, but said man didn't answer.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to find them ourselves. You know what to do, Eduard." Arthur left, but Eduard didn't follow him right away. Kiku watched as the cyborg walked over to him, then put a hand on his shoulder.

"You...you don't like how Asa-san is acting, either, do you?" No answer. Eduard pulled back, his face looking down almost as if in penitence. He pulled out a knife, then raised it above his head.

"_Nani?" _The Asian man had no time to react before the blade came down upon his eye. The only sound coming from that room now was Kiku's horrified, bloodcurdling shrieks.

...

"You mean to tell us you finally succeeded in contacting Alfred, Francis?" The group gathered around Francis as he told them the situation.

"That's right. I finally got a hold of him and told him everything. He will be here as soon as he can," the Frenchman said with a little smile. "I'm absolutely sure he'll know how to help us."

The group discussed what to do before Alfred would arrive, until there was a heavy thudding noise from the door. Everyone turned to the direction of the noise.

"Who could that be? He couldn't have gotten here already, could he?" Roderich approached the door, before it was flung open.

"Is that...?" The figure at the door clearly had seen better days. His clothes were nothing more that rags. One long white sleeve was ripped completely off, the other torn to shreds.

His face was scratched and bloody. His dark hair was matted and filthy, and he was taking deep breaths. The poor thing was shivering, and tears streamed freely down his face.

"A...Ani...ki..." The boy was trying to say something, but the words were unable to come out. He reached out to the nearest person before collapsing. The group surrounded him.

"Get him emergency help. Hurry!" The Frenchman commanded anyone who was willing to move him.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this is short. Lots of things for me to do.<p>

R&R, like always.

-Emerald-Shadow-Knight


	7. It can't be outrun,  no

I have life and another fanfic in the way. Sorry if I don't update as much.

And I will say this now: You are all going to hate me for this chapter. Maybe not now, but likely later on, when implications become clear.

I do not own Hetalia or The Catalyst. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Linkin Park.

**WARNING!** This chapter contains a scene that may be frightening to some readers. Read with caution.

* * *

><p>"How is he, Roderich?" Francis watched in the doorway as the Austrian looked over their newest addition to their resistance.<p>

"He will live," the man said as he finished cleaning up any blood on his skin. Throughout the whole thing, he hadn't woken up once. "He will come to soon, though there's no telling how he'll act. For now, let him rest."

The two left the room, turning the main light off. When they were in the hallway, their conversation continued.

"Any word on Gilbert's condition?" Roderich shrugged at the question.

"He doesn't seem to have much change, but he's stable." Francis nodded, saying nothing. "However, I have noticed Lovino staying with him a lot of the time. I don't know if it does either of them much good, but I suppose whatever makes Lovino happy."

Even now, if they listened closely, they could hear his voice whispering to the comatose albino.

"This whole conflict can't be good for either of them. I'd say this is the best thing either of them can do now."

When the two began preparations for Alfred's arrival, Roderich couldn't help but think about his ex-wife. Sure, she might not have died a pleasant death, but he still wished it had been him instead of Gilbert who had seen her die.

Then again, if Gilbert had seen her, and it sent him into that state, what would it have done to the Austrian? Surely nothing much better. Trying to keep those thoughts under control, he followed Francis.

...

**_"Aniki. Hey, Aniki. What's bothering you, da ze?" Im Yong had noticed that the Chinese man had been very quiet the past few days. Yao had really done nothing but sit, staring out at the landscape._**

**_The immortal slowly turned his head to look at him. Any jovial emotion that was once in his eyes was lost. _**

**_In the first panic, all but three of them were killed. As if that had not been bad enough, at some point, Kiku had been separated from the other two. Without him, Yao and Im Yong ventured on alone. Now, in a hideout that many would not find, here they were. _**

**_"Aniki? Say something!" Yao got up and stood right in front of the Korean man, before starting._**

**_"Im Yong Soo..." The younger man tilted his head. It wasn't every day Yao used his entire name. "I fear my time is short, aru. I can sense that man coming. He is near, and he will not rest until he finds us, aru." His solemn tone only added to the situation's gravity.  
><em>**

**_Im Yong had a pretty good idea about who he was talking about. The elder man continued.  
><em>**

**_"That is why...I want you to leave this place, aru." Im Yong was stunned as soon as he heard Yao say those words. _**

**_"Wha...? B-but Aniki! What about you? You're not thinking of staying here by yourself, are you, da ze?" The Chinese man hung his head, then nodded._**

**_"I would rather one of us get killed than both, aru. Do this for me. I want you to run away as fast and as far as you can. Don't stop, no matter what the reason is. Find the other survivors, but most importantly, find Kiku."_**

**_The Korean tried to protest, but the immortal silenced him. "You two are all the family I have left. I have lost the others, and I would rather die than lose the both of you as well, aru."_**

**_Granted, the relations between the two of them had not always been the best. However, in this time of crisis, Yao was willing to admit he cared for Im Yong. He cared enough to give him a chance to live._**

**_Yao put his hands on Im Yong's shoulders, then held him close._**

**_"Go now. Quickly." The Korean was hesitant, but then pulled away and nodded. _**

**_"All right. Anything for you, Aniki." Taking one last look at the immortal, Im Yong turned around, then sped out into the open. Yao watched as he got farther into the distance._**

**_..._**

**_Much time had passed since then. There was no telling how far or how long Im Yong had been running. His legs ached, and his throat and lungs burned with every gasp for air._**

**_At some point, the scenery had become nothing but forest. With what could be miles of trees, his dread only deepened with the fact it had now become nightfall. His vision was now quite limited.  
><em>**

**_Doubling over, the Korean coughed and wheezed as he struggled to take in air. For reasons unknown to him, a ghastly stench filled the air. Seeing nothing else to do, he then stumbled over to a nearby rock to rest._**

**_As he calmed himself, Im Yong shivered amongst his coughing fit. Not only was it dark and empty where he was, it was also cold. He had to find some sticks to make fire. He got up and began to search, trying to hold his breath._**

**_"Eww...There's something dripping on me, da ze..." Thinking it was merely a little water, or tree sap, the Korean wiped it off with his big sleeve. When he found a suitable pile, Im Yong rolled up his sleeves and got started. _**

**_The smell seemed only to get worse. Im Yong tried not to gag as he worked on a spark. He kept striking the sticks against each other, until finally an ember came forth. The teen closed his eyes and sighed in relief, picking up a stick to use for a light source._**

**_However, the instant he opened his eyes, he would regret it. Im Yong shook his sleeves down, and saw a dark stain. Was it...blood? But why was blood dripping from the trees?_**

**_Im Yong looked up, and almost immediately, regretted it. Up in the treetops, hanging listlessly, were two horribly mangled bodies. Their eyes had been torn out, leaving empty sockets. Most of their limbs appeared to have been messily hacked off. There was no sure way of identifying them, but one appeared to have horns on their head.  
><em>**

**_The vital liquid was dripping from their mouths. The Korean teen felt a loud shriek come out of his own. _**

**_Frightened and disgusted, Im Yong quickly backed away. He tripped over what he thought was a tree root, but to his horror, it was a detached arm. He stumbled to his feet and ran as fast as he could. He was screaming the whole time.  
><em>**

**_He froze in his tracks again. Two more dead bodies he didn't recognize. These two, completely limbless, hung by ropes suspended from the treetops. The frightened boy's face contorted even more in terror, and his shrieks grew more bloodcurdling. _**

**_Im Yong turned as quickly as he could, and ran in another direction entirely. He made sure his makeshift torch stayed lit. His heart pounded endlessly in his chest, and he felt a wave of nausea rise in his throat. _**

**_As his feet pounded against the ground, Im Yong's breathing grew even more uneven. He was constantly stumbling over obstacles in the path, however at this point he wasn't sure if they were from trees or body parts. He wasn't even thinking rationally enough to care. _**

**_He stopped one last time, and this final corpse threw him over the edge. The teen became too shocked to scream. He instead opted to double over and retch. The vile contents flowed freely out of him, and hot tears began to pour down his cheeks. _**

**_His hands trembled, enough to drop his torch. It became pitch-black, but the gruesome image was forever burned into his mind. Seeing a decapitated head staring back at him was too much, especially one of someone he knew. _**

**_Im Yong snapped out of it, finally turning and sprinting away, screaming. The forest almost seemed to grow thicker in the dark. Branches seemed to reach out and tear at his clothes and skin, ripping one sleeve off entirely. _**

**_He shrieked until his voice grew hoarse. His cheeks grew even more tear-stained. The teen tried to convince himself that this was nothing more than a vivid nightmare. But of course, the entire thing was very real._**

**_"Make it stop! Make it stop, da ze!" No one heard his pleas. It was only him, trapped in this unending hell. One could almost hears the unearthly cries of demons that were not there. _**

**_It was endless. Im Yong ran for what seemed like hours, until finally, in what seemed like a miracle, he broke through. He ran across the entire landscape, his eyesight going blurry._**

**_In his severely altered vision, Im Yong could make out the faint lights of a base. He gathered up any willpower he had left, and stumbled towards it. At this point, the Korean remembered very little before passing out._**

...

Im Yong woke up. He found himself in an unfamiliar room now. This place smelled vaguely of disinfectant and sterilizing agent.

The room was dark, with only a light on above him. Looking around him, he saw no one else. He looked down at himself, seeing he had been cleaned up.

Then, Im Yong realized what he had been through, what he had been dreaming about. It was at this point now he began to cry.

"A-aniki...You just...I should've taken you with me, da ze..." He whispered through choked sobs. He had come to the realization his brother would never come back. His tears once again flowed, and he was about to close his eyes again when the door opened.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Two figures stood in the doorway, one much taller than the other. Im Yong wiped his face and looked at them.

"U-uh, yeah..." The two of them, both blond, came closer and sat next to him. "Guess I got some sleep, da ze." The smaller of the two smiled at him, though it seemed a bit fake.

"Hey," the Korean said as he looked at them. "You're...you're Peter's parents, right?" Both of them, he remembered as Tino and Berwald, appeared to be taken aback. They then recovered and nodded.

"Have you seen him at all?" The teen looked away, then nodded.

"I...I think I know where he is. I...can take you to him, da ze." He swallowed. It hurt him to even tell them that. He knew what he saw. "Maybe tomorrow morning?"

...

The group watched as the trio went out into the vehicle. Berwald got into the driver's seat, with Tino riding shotgun and Im Yong in the back. Roderich, Francis, and Lovino watched them go.

"Do you think he really knows where Peter is?" Roderich was suspicious, like it or not. Francis shrugged at the question.

"I don't see why he wouldn't. He wouldn't gain anything from lying to them, and to all of us." The Frenchman looked at the both of them. "Shouldn't one of you be keeping an eye on Gilbert?" The three of them turned and went back inside.

Lovino went back into his room to watch Gilbert. Roderich and Francis resumed their base cleaning. They had no idea if Alfred cared or not, but they weren't going to risk it.

The menial tasks continued, until about an hour later, when the vehicle returned. Right away, the two sensed something was off. Berwald exited the vehicle, along with Im Yong. Then, the Korean watched as the Swede opened the back door, and pulled out Tino.

Roderich and Francis ran to the door as Berwald carried his partner inside. The Finn himself did not look like he did before he left. Well, physically he was the same, but other than that, he didn't seem right.

It was as though he had become an empty shell.

"Berwald! What has happened?" Francis asked the tall man, but received no answer. Berwald's face, however, was frozen in anger. It was as though a fist of rage had grasped a hold of him. Both Francis and Roderich were taken aback by his expression.

He slowly carried Tino back to their room, then returned without him.

"Berwald? Has something happened to Tino?" Roderich asked with a pale face. Berwald stared the both of them down, then pulled out what looked like a bloodstained sailor cap. He looked then right in the eyes and spoke with a quiet, yet firm and clearly rage filled voice.

"Arth'r Kirkland 's a dead m'n."

* * *

><p>Apologies for this chapter. I am sure I will turn off some readers with the content contained. Let me assure you though. I believe this will likely be the peak of gruesomeness in this story. I hope. If it isn't, feel free to virtually slap me.<p>

You know the drill.

Emerald-Shadow-Knight


	8. And when I close my eyes tonight

Ah, don't you hate it when fanfics get hard to write?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Hetalia or "The Catalyst".

* * *

><p>"He's awake!" The Italian's shrill cry echoed throughout the base. Lovino ran throughout the halls as he yelled out his news.<p>

"What's going on?" Roderich came out of his room as he heard the noise. "Who's awake? What's happening, Lovino?"

"Gilbert! He's finally awake!" Lovino continued alerting the base, not even breaking stride. Roderich and Francis took this chance to look for themselves. Sure enough, the albino's eyes were wide open, looking around. He was obviously confused.

"Eh...wh-what happened? What the hell's going on, you two?" He also sounded somewhat delirious. Francis sat down next to his friend and tried to calm him down.

"Relax, Gilbert. We just took you to the base. We're safe here," the Frenchman said as he smoothed out his white hair. "Arthur doesn't know where we are."

Lovino came back with most of the other members of the base. Roderich tried to hold them back so as not to crowd Gilbert.

"And on that note," Francis looked over at the Italian, "Lovino, come over here." Lovino complied, and sat in between them. "Lovino here rarely left your side. He kept a very close watch on you. Didn't you, Lovino?"

"Ah...I guess." The Italian didn't want to admit it, but he did. He was then subject to what felt like a noogie coming from the white-haired man.

"That so, huh? Heh, what would Antonio say to that!" The others flinched at hearing the late Spaniard's name. "Hey, speaking of Antonio, where is he?" Gilbert flashed a silly smile at Francis, who turned away with a somber look.

"Erm, Gilbert, about him, on the way here, he was...well, we were able to bring Lovino here, but in order for that to happen, Antonio insisted on staying behind, and..." The Prussian's smile gradually faded.

"No...You're kidding, right? This...this has got to be some prank he's pulling, right?" There was no answer telling him so.

"Oh, jeez...this can't be happening. When...when'd this happen? Was it when I got knocked out?" Gilbert put his head in his hands, unable to comprehend what he was hearing.

He just couldn't believe one of his best buddies was gone. He had just woken up, but now he had started to feel like he shouldn't have.

...

"Oh, bloody hell! Didn't that vampire pretender realize not everyone speaks in this language of his?" Arthur leafed through a spellbook in Romanian, clearly confused on what spell did what. If it had come with a translation, that would have been fine.

It didn't, however. Now he was forced to figure out the one he wanted through trial and error. Some were admittedly pretty nice, but he had no need for man-eating plants or whatever it had to offer.

Oh, no. What the Englishman wanted was something that called forth demons. Demons of the highest caliber. His own books would not do. Those were mere parlor tricks, as much as he hated to admit. He needed something more, something greater than human hands.

Arthur felt he couldn't rely on his little cyborg subordinate forever. He wanted his own way to defend himself. And what better way than to conjure up inhuman creatures?

He would be at this for quite a while. Never mind the prisoners he had to deal with. They certainly wouldn't be going anywhere.

...

_"All right, Mister Arthur. What was it you needed me for?" Eduard stepped into the house, blissfully unaware as to what was in store. The Englishman followed behind him through the halls, passing many other rooms._

_"I just needed your help with something, is all." The Estonian couldn't see it, but a wicked grin slowly began to make its way across the other man's face. _

_"Well, forgive me for asking," Eduard said as he adjusted his glasses, "But can you at least give me an idea, so I know what to expect?" The two finally stopped at the front of a metal door._

_"Oh, you'll find out in due time. Now, hurry inside." The door opened, and Eduard was taken aback by what he now saw._

_The room looked like a typical torture chamber, with tools and machines and a whole lot of other things. Many used for cutting and replacing. This couldn't be good. _

_"Um, M-Mister Arthur, what...?" Eduard was about to turn around, when he felt the jab of a needle go into his neck. The force of the intrusion, combined with something beginning to flow through his veins, was enough for him to fall to the floor._

_Whatever was used on him was already working its magic. Eduard was unconscious in seconds. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Arthur, standing over him with a syringe and an unnerving smile._

...

_**-Scanning... Please wait... Loading...Loading...-**_

_**-Memory Retrieval... 37%**** Complete-**_

The carnage was horrific. If Eduard had the ability to do so, he would have retched right then and there.

Of course, he didn't. Instead, he had led four innocent people to their deaths that day. Even he wasn't told the real reason. All Arthur said was that, "people traveling the forest needed warnings."

Obviously, the cyborg didn't believe it. If warnings were to be used, did they have to be at the cost of others?

Eduard wandered through the forest. There were the two up in the trees, the two hanging by ropes, and then there was the one on a pike.

The Estonian stared at that head, which in turn stared back with lifeless eyes. It was bad to have to see a life cut short with your own eyes. Even worse when one knew that child's parents.

He still felt as though there was nothing he could have done. At the same time, however, he should have at least tried.

Eduard didn't want to look at this anymore. He didn't even know why he came out here in the first place. He looked up, past the treetops.

The sky seemed eerily calm, despite the entire conflict that had been going on. He stared for a while, seeing the unusually empty blue, until he began to hear something.

Before the cyborg knew it, a helicopter was making its way in the opposite direction. He had no idea who was on board, but he knew where it was headed.

Not having any way to signal them, he simply nodded. He knew they were against Arthur, fighting for something they believed in, and they at least had his respect for that.

...

Later that day, when the ruckus had calmed down, Lovino was finally alone with Gilbert.

"So that's what all happened? It happened after I..." The Italian quietly nodded, knowing what he meant before he said it. The albino scoffed, though he knew this was anything but funny.

"I should've known how right you were, 'Tonio..." Lovino frowned, then Gilbert looked at him again.

"Oh, that's right, he...before all this started, he told me some stuff." The Italian raised an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. "He, uh...he asked me to do something."

Gilbert appeared to look deep in thought, before continuing. "He said if something were to happen to him, he said..." Here the Prussian rubbed the back of his head, seemingly embarrassed.

"He, eh...he told me if something happened to him, I'd watch you for him. Yeah, stupid, you're probably thinking, but..." Lovino saw his face turn beet red. It just looked so out of place on those cheeks of his.

"Gilbert, shut up. I get that bastard would've said something like that. Just...just let me process it all, dammit!" To think, Antonio had thought that far ahead.

The Italian looked at Gilbert, awkwardly blushing, feeling one creep on his face himself. Well, this was quite the situation they were both in.

...

At some point, Francis had sneaked out of the base. He had decided to pull a search by himself. He had hoped his own would not end in tragedy. Berwald and Tino were going through a rough time.

He, of course, offered his condolences. Berwald thanked him, whereas Tino seemed not to care. Either way nobody, human or nation, should outlive their child.

The Frenchman looked at the sky. It was getting dark out. He didn't want to be out here all night. Francis made sure he was armed just in case, before making his way into the brush.

Slowly, quietly he made his way through. He kept his ears trained, listening for any sound that was out of place. The last thing he wanted was to be ambushed out here.

"Stay close, _ours blanc," _he told the little bear following him. "The last thing I want is you wandering off."

Kumajiro said nothing, only keeping his nose in the air. Suddenly, he picked up the pace, running ahead.

"Ahhh, _sacre bleu, _what have I just told you not to do?" The Frenchman chased the little white blur, eventually coming across a clearing. Almost as quickly as he started, Kumajiro stopped and resumed sniffing.

"I swear, _ours blanc, _you will be the death of me," Francis said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. The little bear simply continued sniffing, saying only one word.

"Close." Francis was about to ask what it meant, when he heard the rustling of bushes behind him. On instinct, he pulled out his gun and aimed, his finger on the trigger.

"Who's there? Tell me now, and I might not shoot!" The rustling grew louder, before a pair of hands popped out. The Frenchman was sweating bullets as the person revealed himself. It wasn't until his head popped out, and whispered that Francis knew for sure.

"P-papa? Is that you?" His big, purple eyes were unmistakable. Even while shirtless, tore up, and dirty, Francis knew immediately.

"Mathieu? I am not seeing things, am I?" Dropping his gun, the elder man reached out towards the boy, still unbelieving. Seeing there was no doubt about it, Francis dashed over to him, and hugged his beloved child.

"_**Mathieu**! __Mon bébé! Dieu merci, vous êtes en vie!_" Francis hugged Matthew, finally having found his precious son. The man couldn't help the tears of joy streaming down his face.

Even with the world in the midst of the Conflict, the two were here now. This moment was for them, hugging like a father and son would.

* * *

><p>Ah, so sorry this took a while. I'm getting nasty writer's block. Ah, but that does not mean I give up! I shall continue writing.<p>

R&R, no flames.

-Emerald-Shadow-Knight


	9. To symphonies of dying light

To any new readers, or old readers, I don't know, I apologize for the absence. You may turn back now if you wish.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and The Catalyst belongs to Linkin Park.

* * *

><p>"So this is where they're buried, huh?" Lovino had taken Gilbert out of their room, out to where their brothers were buried. The whole thing had been impromptu; the two didn't even have proper tombstones.<p>

"That's right." Lovino gently lowered him to the ground. The white-haired man kneeled, frowning at Ludwig's grave.

Dammit, Bruder," he whispered, "You could've told me." He grabbed the earth beneath him, hands turning into fists, his voice raising. "_Why'd you do it? Why'd you do it, huh? That wasn't very awesome of you_!"

The Italian had a feeling the albino was about to have a breakdown. Without thinking, his arms were around him, holding him close.

"_I hate all this! It just all blows, you know?_" Lovino didn't know how to comfort him. He simply held Gilbert close, listening to him raging, then cursing, then finally, sobbing.

The two held each other close, before Lovino pulled Gilbert up. He draped the other man's arm over his shoulder and carried him back to the base.

On the way there, the two saw a helicopter fly above their heads. The copter hovered a good distance away from the base, landing in a cloud of dust.

Lovino adjusted so Gilbert was on his back, and carried him back to see what the commotion was about.

...

"Alfred! You are finally here!" As soon as the American man hopped out of the chopper, Francis came out and embraced him. "I am sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances."

"Hey, no problem, dude. Anything to get this all over with." Francis had told him everything that was going on. Before he knew it, he was on the first helicopter to Europe.

"Ah, come in! Come in! Everyone's waiting. We can go over our plans to figure out what to do." As he walked in, he heard everyone's greetings and hellos.

Alfred also noticed Berwald standing alone. It seemed strange, since he usually had his partner with him. He thought nothing of it, however, and kept walking.

...

"Alpin?" The Scot's ears perked up at the mention of his name.

"What is it, lad?" Alpin could hear Aidan sniffle a little. He couldn't see his face, but he was quite sure the Australian was crying.

"Um, your brothers...do you think they're..." There was no need to finish the question. The Scot knew what he was going to ask.

"Who knows for sure, laddie? I don't know myself. I'm...well, right now I'm jus' glad to be able to talk to ya." A big sniff, then a chuckle. That seemed to help Aidan cheer up a bit.

"Same here, mate. I miss my lil' siblings, but she'll be apples as long as I get to talk to you. Even if..." And he went back to sobbing a little.

Alpin said nothing now, but he did silently shed a tear or three. He put his hand through the bars, and stretched his arm out as far as he could.

"Hey, Aidan. How far can ya reach out yer arm?" No answer, then the Scot felt something touch his hand. Aidan was now holding his hand, squeezing it as though it were a lifeline.

"Let's make a deal. When this is all over, yer livin' with me. Sound like a plan, lad?" The Australian responded with an 'uh-huh'. The smaller fingers felt so different against Alpin's own, which were tough and calloused.

They both shook on it, silently agreeing on something that might not come to fruition.

...

Later that night, Alfred had snuck out for a midnight snack. He knew the base was probably rationing their supplies, but dammit, the man was hungry.

"Let's see, sure are a lot of cans of pineapple in here. Jeez, do any of these people remember what a sandwich looks like?" He scrounged around, eventually managing to find bread, meat, and eventually tomato and cheese.

As he was preparing his little feast, the American heard footsteps behind him. Alfred thought maybe it was Francis or Matthew walking through, seeing him sneaking out.

He turned his head, hiding his snack, expecting to hear a sigh or be scolded. However, it turned out to not be either of them.

"Huh?" The person he did see, did not appear to notice him. The man looked haggard, and dull-eyed. It was hard to tell if he was smiling or frowning, but either expression just made him look so sad. He slowly walked through, almost swaying.

"Tino? What are you doing up?" The Finn stopped, turning to finally look at him.

"Oh, hello, Alfred. I didn't notice you there." The voice that spoke sounded completely unlike Tino. It sounded whisper-like and distant, almost lyrical. "Could you help me with something?"

Alfred looked around. The base was dark, and no one else was around. "Uh...sure, what do you need?"

Tino had turned around completely by this point. "I'm looking for Peter. I was playing hide-and-seek with him, and he's such a good hider. Do you by chance know where he is? I know it's cheating, but..."

Hell if Al knew where Peter was. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen him at all since he got here. Tino was really creeping him out, though, so he pointed in the other direction.

"I think...I think he's in the storage room. Maybe look there?" He just said the place to get the other man to go away. This seemed to satisfy the Finn, as he nodded and walked in that direction.

Alfred watched him go, then returned to his sandwich, opting to eat in the kitchen. It didn't take him long to eat his edible prize. He was about to put his plate in the sink, when the footsteps returned, much faster than before.

_**"He wasn't** **there!" **_Tino's face had twisted into a look of anger and confusion. The American was shocked completely. In fact, he could've sworn he shit himself.

The Finn had begun strangling Alfred, screaming in anguish. He shook and throttled him like a rag doll. Alfred couldn't stop him. He wasn't even able to try.

The American was beginning to see his vision go black, when the hands around his neck were suddenly gone. When he looked up, he saw Tino being restrained by Berwald. Some of the others had woken up and surrounded them, as well.

"Berwald, take him back into your room, and lock the door." The Swede nodded, then dragged his partner back through the hall. The door clicked shut, and Alfred turned to his brother for answers.

"Hey, Mattie, what happened to him?" Matthew looked down, Francis putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It is a rather painful reason he's acting like that, Alfred," the Frenchman answered for him. The group broke up and returned to their rooms, leaving their words at that.

Alfred was left alone in the room. He sat back down, silent, and began to mentally go over plans for the time ahead.

* * *

><p>See the little Gutters reference I threw in there? Please don't kill me for it, all right?<p>

You know what to do.

-Emerald-Shadow-Knight


End file.
